Behind the Scenes
by KatKittyKat0123
Summary: AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am currently rewriting the whole story and so far I've only managed to post the 4 first rewritten chapters. This was my first fanfic so hope you liked it. This story is about how Hiruma and Mamori notice their feelings w/ each other. And Mamori unawarely brings out in him things he thought dead: gentleness, laughter and love.PLEASE REVIEW.Thanks!
1. Noticing Anezaki Mamori

**Chapter 1: Introduction: Noticing Mamori**

* * *

_This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please comment after you read it. I will gladly accept your comments even if it is positive or negative. Thanks. _

_These scenes are from the first few episode of the anime._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Truly I had abandoned this story three years ago but yesterday, I get to see this story again and reminded me how I loved this story backed then. So I decided to watch first few episodes, read the manga version and rewrite the whole story to improve this, believing that my writing skills are better now.**

* * *

**HIRUMA's POV**

Hiruma and Kurita have been scouting all the incoming first years that passed Deimon High School. Behind the huge blackboard where the lists of passers were posted, Kurita and he have been eyeing a particularly short guy with a big brown spiky hair. They were just waiting for the right moment to come at him for he is currently with a female disciplinary officer of the school.

They watched as the said girl becomes teary eyed and went away for unknown reason. Now that their 'right moment' has come, they ran towards the boy and congratulated him. "You passed! Way to go! Ya-ha!" He said while tossing him in the air then tricked the poor boy to call at home and get his number. He is cackling loudly while looking at the registered number, another victim, and another possible member for the club.

"Hiruma! He is the ONE student that is off limits!" said a woman's voice and then the disciplinary officer from earlier just popped out and blocked the poor boy from him.

Hiruma was surprised from what she did. '_So this is Mamori Anezaki,huh?_'. Hiruma had always known Mamori for being good in academics and being part of the fucking committee. She's the school's crush, the girl of their dreams, but he isn't one of them. Truly, he doesn't care about this girl, not until now. '_This one can stand up against me. Tch, she's either too brave or too dumb._

He looked right into her face, leaving a little space between them, trying to see if she's going to back down.

_"Yes! I passed!" _They heard another shout not far away from their place, _'Tch. I don't have time for this'._ He decided to just walk off. After all, he got what he needed and there's no need to fucking waste his time with this.

While tossing a new random guy in the air, he heard with his pointy elf-like ears how Mamori warned the poor boy named Sena about him. _'He's evil incarnate…he's gonna eat your meat to the bones'!_ Blablabla… Just like any other girls, she's annoying and sounds like a fucking mother hen. At least she got her facts right.

* * *

**MAMORI'S POV**

"What?! The Football Club?...But that's Hiruma's club!" Mamori said in surprise when Sena told her about him being the manager of the American Football team. She told him that when something happened to him, he should go directly to her since she's a member of disciplinary committee.

No matter how worried she is for Sena, she thinks that she had to give him a chance to stand on his own. But the thought of Sena being associated with Hiruma is what makes her feel worried sick. Just being near with him within 10 meters is dangerous, what more if you're his teammate? She could already imagine how bad it would be for Sena. She sighed. This is all her fault. She shouldn't have pushed Sena into joining a club.

* * *

Mamori was spending the weekend with her friends at the mall. Shopping some new clothes, eating different foods, talking about what happened to them for this week, but somehow her mind is on a different world. She's supposed to be enjoying this weekend but she can't help and be anxious about Sena. She looked at her phone to see his text message this morning.

Today is the debut game of Sena as being manager of the team. No wonder why Mamori is feeling uneasy throughout this whole time. She feels that something is not right. She should really see if Sena is all right and she also needs to give her support for him. After all, this is his first time participating with such things.

"I just remember something. I got to go. Sorry!" Mamori said as she stands up and leave her friends hurriedly, not wanting to waste more time.

As she went to see how Sena is doing, she saw how fascinating the game is, especially when she saw a small player running past the field. She looked at the other players, knowing that the Football club is short on members. She heard a lot of complaints about Hiruma blackmailing other members from different club.

Instantly, her eyes found the spiky blond quarterback. Who wouldn't? His flashy look would make it impossible for anyone not to notice him. She sighed; she can't believe how far he would go just to get what he wants. She looked at the other members of the team and by the end of the game, she still hasn't found Sena.

And there's the reason why she can't find him, Sena has been lying on the grass the whole time, beat up by Hiruma.

"Hold it Hiruma!" Mamori said, feeling the anger rising in her head.

"Yeah? What?" Hiruma replied nonchalantly without looking at her.

"What you've done today is unforgivable!"she said losing her cool as she saw how unaffected he is by what just happened.

"So what happen if you're not forgiven?" Hiruma said while he grinned. Mamori didn't say anything. "So, what will you do? Shut down the club?" he added.

"I wouldn't do that, it's the middle of the tournament, and the team would be disqualified, right?" she answered without looking at Hiruma. She doesn't want that. No matter how angry she is, she never thought of shutting down the club. No matter how she always questions the existence of a two-member club, she never wanted to shut it down, never. Neither the two of them said anything after that.

While the team is on the train going home, Mamori is staring straight at Hiruma, giving him a warning look and a scowl on her face. She knew it doesn't affect Hiruma at all but she couldn't help it, it's the least she could do. She would never understand why Sena decided to stay.

With that, Hiruma just raised one of his eyebrows and started to talk about the amazing Eyeshield 21 to the rest of the group.

* * *

**HIRUMA's POV**

Hiruma was grinning widely while on his way to the club room. He's in a good mood to talk about their next game. He even has his football figurines with him. The club has now an additional member with a lightning speed and won from the last game. He slammed the door open and kicked the table full of fucking sweets. He arranged the figurines on the now-free-from-sweets-table and discussed about how they are going to win against Oujo High.

"Why did you toss the cakes all of a sudden?!" A familiar voice was almost shouting by his side.

"Why are you here? You're not a member" He asked annoyed, seeing her within their club room when she's not even a member of it. Speaking of the club room, he noticed how it suddenly looks clean and neat but didn't try to say anything about it.

"I'm here as Sena's body guard" Mamori replied with her chin held high. Hiruma just tched and started to illustrate their next game plan, he didn't bother to argue with her anymore. He's in good mood after all. While the group was talking, Mamori explained to Sena about the meaning of 3rd and 9 in the game, surprising both Kurita and Hiruma on how she managed to remember it by just reading it once.

Of course, instead of Hiruma giving praise, he insulted her and gave a great deal. Three advanced question, answer it all correctly and he won't bully Sena again, but a slight mistake would mean she won't be able to oppose him.

And then their battle has begun.

Hiruma is getting annoyed when Mamori manage to answer the first two questions correctly. Not wanting to lose, he decided to walk off and have some weight training, ignoring Mamori as well.

"I can't even hold still the bar itself" Sena said in a struggle.

"Oh, let me try the 20kg." Mamori said as she lay down on the bench and managed to carry it. Hiruma just raised his eyebrow. '_tch, at least she's not like the other girls that is so lousy'_. Showing off, Hiruma and Kurita also try to have some weight training with 75kg and 160kg respectively.

At the end of the training, Mamori is starting to complain again about how cruel he is to Sena. Not really sure about how this would turn out, Hiruma said something about having a co-manager to help Sena with his workload.

"Can girls do it? I want to be the co-manager of the team so Sena don't have to exhaust himself" Mamori asked Hiruma determinedly.

Hiruma grinned. "Of course, fucking manager."

With that, Mamori is now part of the club as their team manager.

* * *

_Well I hope you liked it.I' try to update this story every week. Please review. I'll gladly accept it whatever you've written there. And I am sorry if I had wrong grammars._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hoped this chapter improved a lot and I really want to hear some feedback. If you haven't seen this fanfic before and you're interested to see the comparison, feel free to message me and asked for it.**


	2. A Step To Understand Hiruma

**Chapter 2: Understanding Hiruma**

* * *

**MAMORI'S POV**

Since then, Mamori became the team manager of the team though she believes she's just a co-manager to Sena and help him with his workloads. As time goes by, Mamori has come to love the said club, seeing how it continually grows through her own eyes.

Of course, being the team manager means she and Hiruma has to always work together. They make analysis and game plans for the next games. It is hard but at the same time, it is fun to see how it works off. Her friends might say that she's being crazy for agreeing to work with the devil himself.

Yep, she admits. She must be crazy to the eyes people but somehow, there are times that she sees right through his mask. She believes that behind those huge façade, there's another Hiruma who has his reason for shutting down himself in front of the world.

She wants to know why but she's not stupid enough to just ask why. Hiruma might tolerate her at some point but she doesn't really want to push past that, not when she knows there's always a reason to everything he does. And if he decides to hide behind his mask, then she'll just wait for him to come out in the open, if he would ever do so.

After their game against the Taiyo Sphynx, Hiruma and Mamori were left alone in the clubroom. This isn't a new thing for them. They always seem to be left alone in that room especially when there's an upcoming match or right after the match, comparing notes with each other, analyzing their opponent's tactics, and coming up with a new strategy on hand.

"Hey fucking manager, Get me some coffee." Hiruma said without looking to Mamori. It's getting late but they can't really helped it, even if they've managed to win the previous game, they're about to face the USA's NASA team.

"Could you please stop calling me like that, I have a name Hiruma." Mamori said as she makes her way to make some coffee for him. "And try to say please, at least" She added.

"kekeke, I'm not requesting you to make me some coffee. That's a command, fucking manager." Hiruma answered while looking intently on his laptop.

Mamori didn't bother to argue with Hiruma anymore instead, she also made a coffee for her own, knowing that she would start to feel sleepy by the time they finished this one. Comparing to what she feels now, she knew that Hiruma is feeling worse than her, after a long training this afternoon and having to stay to analyze the game, he's indeed tired and sleepy. Somehow, he manages to not let it show in his face which truly amazes Mamori.

There is a complete silence inside the room. Only the sound of Hiruma's fingers' typing on his laptop and the tapping of the teaspoon in the mug as Mamori makes some coffee for both of them.

She made her way to Hiruma, holding the mugs on both hands.

"Here's your coffee, sir" Mamori said sarcastically but looked intently at Hiruma, studying his features, trying to find more indication about how tired he is. Hiruma ignored her remark and looked up to see where the mug is. He raised an eyebrow at her when he saw how she looks at him, though Mamori isn't afraid and just kept on looking at him, trying to find anything.

"What the fuck happened to you, fucking manager?" Hiruma asked in confusion.

"Why did you dye your hair?" Mamori blurted out without really thinking about it.

"And why do you fucking care?" Hiruma answered, annoyed at this sudden interrogation.

"Nothing." Mamori answered and walked back to her place. She resumed her work like nothing happened.

* * *

**HIRUMA'S POV**

_'What the fuck is wrong with her?'_

Since Mamori became their team manager, it she became nothing but a complete asset for them. She analyzes every game, every opponent, everything. She helped him in his workload, believing it was all for Sena. It was all going according to his plan. Her works are exactly how he wants it. She gets what he meant to say when he said that he wanted like this, like that, a quality work.

However, there's one thing he didn't expect from here and it annoys him to no end but can't really do something about it. Whenever she looks at him just like earlier, he could feel that she could see right through him. He never met anyone just like her. All his threats were nothings for her and he's starting to think if being a manager of the club is worth it if she's about to cracked his masks.

He looked at the girl in front of him, seeing how determined she is in whatever she does, he couldn't help but agree with all those men who have this ridiculous crush on her. If he's just like a normal guy just like the rest, he would admit that he might be also part of her stupid fan boys. Unfortunately, he isn't one of the ordinary guys. He can't let those feelings get him especially when it would only get in the way for his dreams.

He took the coffee near his mouth and sniffed it a little, letting the aroma shook his brain and sipped a little. She always gets the blend right, strong and no sweet. Then he grinned a little, he actually likes the idea that she was serving for him. He couldn't help but let his mind wander a bit while sipping his coffee; she was serving him in a different way, a way that he would really like. His grinned widened more than he could let on.

"Huh? Hiruma? Are you smiling?" Mamori said as she thought she saw him grinned for a split second.

"Tch. I'm beginning to think that you're losing your mind, fucking manager. Just finished these and leave." Hiruma said as he caught up with himself and fired his M6 standard 16.1 BBL.

* * *

**MAMORI'S POV**

Mamori just sighed as Hiruma stop firing his gun. She tried to get back her concentration again and speed up her work. She doesn't want to go home very late alone. She picked up her pace and finished her work after half an hour. She stretched out herself like a cat and stifled a yawn.

She peeked at Hiruma who's currently typing on his laptop with his eyes slightly drooping. She considered for a moment if she should just let him just like that or just told him to go home as he is obviously tired. After a few seconds, she decided to just let him that way. He has his own mind after all. She's pretty sure that he's just going to give some witty remarks if she tried to be nicer at him.

Instead, she picked up the broom and began to sweep the room. She kept on wondering if she really saw Hiruma smiled earlier, or was that a grin? Or it's just a trick of the eye. '_It's not that bad to let anyone know what you're thinking or what you're feeling_'.Mamori let out a sigh and wondered many things about Hiruma.

By the time she finished cleaning up the club room, Hiruma is now sleeping soundly on his couch. "You always push yourself to the limit. You should stop doing that". Mamori mumbled, saying things at him but at the same time, not really saying it to him. She's starting to get really concerned about Hiruma's health, seeing how he threats himself for the team.

She gently gets the still running laptop from his lap and put it on the table. She got up and opened one of the lockers to find some blanket. Fortunately, few days ago, she decided to put a blanket if she ever has to put an all nighters here in the club room. She walked back to Hiruma and covered him with her blanket. Without much thinking, she gently caresses his face as she starts to wonder about him again_. _

_'Always determined to get what he wanted even if he had to do evil things. He's good at planning things and always thinks ahead. No one can predict what his next moves, making him more mysterious and dangerous. And most of all, He always know what he wants and no one could stop him from that'._

She looks at his face, no sign of violence, no sign of evil plans running in his mind. She wonders again why he hides behind his mask. With that, she suddenly remembers about his laptop. She was never the type of person who snoops around somebody else's things but she couldn't help but feel the curiosity creeping up through her.

This is Hiruma's laptop we're talking about. The man is always full of mysteries and everyone knows that this laptop is considered to be his partner in crime just like his threat book and it's the same reason why everyone doesn't even want to look at it, let alone touch it.

And here's Mamori, having the impossible chance of the century. She can completely browse through his files and no one will know about it. She gulped nervously and took a peek again at Hiruma, making sure that he's really asleep. Nothing seems to be out of place, he's sleeping peacefully in that couch.

Slowly, she touched the laptop and took a rapid peek again for the last time. No gun fire, No cussing. She exhaled slowly, realizing she was holding her breath the whole time. There are several tabs currently opened. Most of them are documents regarding their game against the Taiyo Sphynx. She decided to just let it like that, not wanting the leave evidence that she tampered Hiruma's laptop. She's about to turn the laptop into sleep when she realizes that the last opened window isn't a document. Guessing from the icon, it's a jpeg picture so Mamori drag the arrow across the window bar.

Mamori didn't know what to expect with the picture. It might be just a porn picture or something that could be used to blackmail someone. This is it. Does she really wants to see what's in there? She inhaled deeply and clicked the said window bar. Mamori slowly let herself breathe and blinked in confusion.

It's an old picture of a young blonde woman with a black-haired baby boy clinging happily at her. Looking carefully at the picture, it was obviously an old picture and scanned to save it. She looked at the file name and it was entitled, _'Hers'_

Mamori studied the picture intensively. Then it hit her, this is a photo of a young and innocent Hiruma with his beautiful mother. This is the answer to her mindless question. _'Why did you dye your hair?'_

"She's lovely" Mamori mumbled and look at Hiruma who was still sleeping. He got his mother's hair color and eyes. Mamori's eyes widened, all along, he knew that this would happen, no scratch that, he planned this to happen. He knew Mamori would see try to use his laptop and took it as a chance to answer her stupid question. It is Hiruma's way to say that he misses his mom a lot.

Now, she somehow understands how Hiruma think and feel with the way he acts. With teary eyes, she looks at Hiruma and then holds his face. She felt something moved inside of her and placed a gentle kiss in his forehead.

"Thank you" She whispered and proceeded to put his laptop into a sleep mode.

"Goodnight Hiruma" She said gently and walked out of the club room.

As Hiruma heard the door closed, He slowly opens his eyes and looked at the door.

"Goodnight." He whispered and he adjusted himself again and decided to have some real sleep this time**.**

* * *

**Reviews everyone? Pretty please?**


	3. Willpower

**Chapter 3: Willpower  
**

* * *

"_I can't take this anymore!" A petite young woman with a blond hair shouted as she ran down from the stairs with her luggage._

"_What on Earth is your problem?!" A tall man asked, almost shouting behind her._

_As the couple keep shouting and fighting with each other, a young boy is just sitting in the corner, terrified by what's happening in front of his own eyes. He doesn't really know what is going on but one thing is for sure, his family is falling apart and it's all happening before him. He doesn't know the reason, maybe God hates him in particular or his family does, but he knows that his mother is about to leave them behind._

"_It's just that… I'm sick and tired in all of this… or maybe I just don't love you anymore" She whispered as tears streaming down on her face. She stood by the front door, keeping her back at her husband. _

_"I don't want to be stuck here forever. I've given up my dreams and my whole career for this family, for you, yet all you did is drink with those women, gamble all the earnings and not even think twice about it! All you can think about is yourself." She said in a low voice._

_"From now on, I want to be selfish too." She added in an almost inaudible whisper_

_When her husband heard this, the look on his face went blank. "Fine. If this is what you want then you can leave" he said and he walks back upstairs._

"_This is also what you want!" She shouted. And with that she turned around to open the door when the boy ran to her._

"_Mom, take me with you" The poor boy pleaded to her, not wanting to stay with his alcoholic father._

"_I'm sorry honey. I can't take you with me. Promise me, you'll be a good boy. Do all the things you love and make your dreams come true no matter how hard it is." His mother said her last words to him and hugged him, crying as she left._

_ The boy tried to run with her as she walk away in the dark and he ran as fast as he can but no matter how hard he tried, his mother keeps on walking further away from him, disappearing in the dark. _

_He kept on running even though he couldn't see his mom anymore, crying his eyes out._

"_Mom!" He finally shouted as he stumbled on the ground. He looked up, seeing nothing but darkness. He felt that the darkness is also swallowing him, making him part of this never ending aphotic pit which is full of hurt, agony, and anguished._

Hiruma immediately opened his eyes. '_Another nightmare_'. He thought as he pushed those memories in the back of his mind. He doesn't want to think about it. He straightens his back against the sofa to see what time is it but as he leans at the chair, he saw Mamori's blanket covering half of his body.

He just stared at is as he remembered what happened last night. Letting Mamori see a part of him that only a very VERY few people would know. Is it a smart thing to do? Can he really trust Mamori? He thought about it, if he's going to leave the team for a while, there's no doubt that he would trust it to leave to Mamori. He sighed, _'What the hell am I doing anyway? I'm not the fucking person for her.'_

He looks at the watch inside the clubroom.

3:30am

He groaned as he saw how early it is. He looks again at the blanket covering him. He could certainly smell the scent of Mamori. Sweet but not in an intoxicating way, just enough to get you hooked and smells clean and fresh just like how she looks.

He stretched and started to pack his things. Today, he would know how much he could trust Mamori but first, he should think of a way to thank her. A grin form in his mouth as he made up a plan in his mind.

* * *

**MAMORI'S POV**

"Goodbye mom!" Mamori said as she walked out of the house.

"Achooo!" Mamori sneeze as while she was walking towards the school. Last night, she kept on thinking of the reason why Hiruma had finally let her _'in'_. Her mind wanders the whole night that she forgot to close her window which lets the freezing breeze of the night. In result, she got a mild cold this morning and has been feeling a bit sick.

The morning breeze is colder than expected, she tightens her blazer around her body and hugged her self. Mamori can't help but smile. She never knew and she never expected that Hiruma would actually trust her, now it's her chance to prove to him that she could really trust her and he didn't made a wrong choice.

Thinking about it, she would never think that he would still keep a photo of his mother in his laptop. True enough, Hiruma answered her question as to why he dyed his hair but it only made her want to ask more for a follow-up question. So yeah, Hiruma dyed his hair because her mother is a blonde but knowing him, it doesn't stop there. There must be something more about it.

Does he misses her? Absolutely. Does his mother lives somewhere far from Tokyo? Or She's living in another country? Maybe it's a long time since Hiruma saw his mother. As Mamori thought more about it, it actually makes some sense. They might not be seeing each other more often and Hiruma decides to dye his hair to remind himself.

Mamori kept on thinking about more possibilities when she arrived at Deimon High. She walks slowly towards their club room to prepare the things they might be needed for the morning practice of the team. She's starting to feel a bit dizzy because of formulating some theories when her body isn't even in a good condition. She sighed, hoping that this cold won't get serious and walks inside the clubroom.

Surprisingly, she found a box of creampuff at the top of the table. She looked outside of the clubroom, thinking if anyone got here earlier than her. Seeing no one, she proceeded in front of the said box and looked questioningly. There was nothing in here but Hiruma's laptop when she left this room last night.

"Maybe this one belongs to Kurita" Mamori mumbled, not really convincing herself. Kurita might got in earlier than usual, but he won't let this box of creampuffs untouched. Mamori just shrugged and decided to looked at it. _'I'll just take a peek. Just a peek'_ she said to herself, promising that she would asked to Kurita politely before she would get a piece of it.

To her surprise and much to her disappointment, the box has nothing inside it beside a piece of paper. She frowned as she picked it up.

_'Hey creampuff monster!, You think you'll just have a box of creampuffs for free? Well not! Ya-ha! _

_Go to the roof top now, fucking manager!_

_NOW or I'll dump these real creampuffs of yours._

_ I don't like waiting!'_

Mamori blinked in surprise by what she just read. She doesn't know what to expect from this but when it comes to Hiruma, you won't really know what to expect from him. She sighed and walk out of the clubroom.

While she was on her way to the roof top, she was thinking what Hiruma is up to and how Mamori should react around him. After that little stunt that he did, it was hard for her to act as if nothing happen and just drop the topic now that her question is answered. But if she's going to be really honest to herself, she wants to know more yet she respects Hiruma's privacy especially when she knew how hard Hiruma protects himself for unknown reason.

She breathes deeply and opened the door, expecting the spiky blonde to be in the said place. She looked around, searching for Hiruma and saw another familiar box near the fence. She walked slowly towards it while sniffing and rubbing her nose. She could already feel that her cold is starting to get worse. She bets her nose looks red and puffy now.

_'This better be a real creampuffs.' _She thought as she looked closely at the box but not really touching it. She's eyeing it carefully like she's expecting that it would suddenly turn into a bomb and explode in her face.

"Don't you like creampuff?" A familiar voice said behind her. Mamori was jumped at the sound of his voice as she turned sharply towards him who surprises her even more. Hiruma's face was only a few inches away from her, eyeing her seriously. She gulped as she knew what he's trying to do, he's trying to decipher if he could trust her or not. Mamori looked straight into his eyes even though she's starting to feel her knees wobble.

Hiruma raised an eyebrow at her. "You look awful, fucking manager. Make sure you won't get our players sick because of you." He said as he stepped back a little and studied her more. "Don't forget that you also have a job as the fucking manager of the club. You have a lot of things to do. He added seriously and started to walk off, leaving Mamori behind.

"Thanks. I'm fine." Mamori answered as he left, somewhat annoyed at him but somehow she knew that that's how Hiruma says that she should take care of herself more…or she's just being delusional, isn't she?

She looked back at the box of creampuffs and grinned as she saw it again. She's sure that this one is for real. She picked it up gently and opened it. She took a piece and started to munch on it. She sighed as she started to slightly taste the sweetness of it. After a few seconds have passed, Mamori's face is slowly turning into frown. Right, she's sick and it messes up with her taste buds.

After her classes, she goes straight at the club room even though she's feeling dizzy now. She thinks she's having a slight fever but decided to just finish the whole day since tomorrow is a Saturday. She pushed herself to her almost limit to keep helping the team and not be useless especially when she wants to stupidly prove herself to him.

At the end of the practice, the team found out that she's starting to get sick because of her red nose and pink face. Mamori just laugh at them, saying that she could still manage until the end of their training and through enough by the time the clubroom became empty, Mamori collapsed on the sofa and feel asleep.

* * *

**HIRUMA'S POV**

Ever since he saw how Mamori looked at the roof top, he can't fucking concentrate on what he's doing. Her fucking red cute face keeps on reappearing on his mind no matter how he shrugs it off. At the same time, he's really worried about her, not that he would admit it even to himself.

Knowing her, she would probably push herself until the end of the day. Quite the hypocrite when she kept on arguing about him that he should take a rest. He doesn't really know how to say it to her that she should take care of herself, so he did what he's best at; insulted her and warned her about her job as the fucking manager, hoping that it she would get it somehow.

When he saw her passed out by the couch, he took out her newly clean-dried blanket and wraps it around her. He watched her from time to time while he tried to finish all of the work that has to be done so she wouldn't need to do anything by tomorrow.

_'Having a cold even has its benefits, huh?' _he thought as he walked beside her and took her phone from her bag. He used it for a minute before placing it back to her belongings.

"Now fucking manager, I wouldn't just allow you to go home like this. Your parents will arrive soon to get you." He said like he's really having a conversation with her. He looked closely at her, red nose, pink face and her cheeks were a little darker shade of pink. He can't help it, ever since she noticed Mamori, she kept on invading his mind. _'Just one kiss and I'll stop this craziness.'_ He thought.

He continued to look at her, trying to justify his decision. After this one fucking kiss, everything will be back to normal. I would get my sanity back. She's never going to be mine.

He gently kisses her lips as light as he could but when his senses hit him, he couldn't stop but ask for more. He kissed her again. This time, he added it with a little more pressure. Mamori gave a small moan. That was it; he couldn't stop himself as his tongue begged for an entrance at her mouth. Mamori willingly opened slightly her mouth for him.

He can't get enough of her taste. It took all of his strength and willpower just to get himself to stop from devouring her, right here right now. He stood up immediately and packed his things. It was almost half an hour when he hears a vehicle near the place, he took his own belongings and got out of the room before her parents see him. He goes into the dark to hide himself and watched as her parents got inside the club room.

After a few minutes, he saw the three walked out of the room while holding Mamori by the arms, guiding her towards their car. He waited until their car was nowhere in sight and started to leave too.


	4. The Weird Dream and His Mother

**CHAPTER 4: The Weird Dream and His Mother**

* * *

**MAMORI'S POV**

"Okay class. Don't forget your assignments for next week. You can have your early lunch and enjoy your weekend." Mrs. Maura, their History teacher, said gently and left the room. Apparently, the whole class likes her, she's not like the others who gave them loads and loads of homework.

Mamori started to pack her things absent-mindedly, thinking about her weird dream the other week. Exactly one week ago, Mamori pushed herself too hard while she's having a fever. In return, she passed out on the clubroom's couch.

That day is a one whole confusing day. First, Hiruma got her a box of creampuffs and then scolded her for being sick. Next, she was surprised to see both of her parents inside the clubroom and waking her up to get her, saying that they got a text from her telling them that she's sick and can't manage to go home on her own. Lastly, this is the weirdest of all, she dreamt of Hiruma kissing her while she was on the couch.

She could feel her blood rushing to her face as she thought of how Hiruma kissed her in her dream. It was gentle at first, just a peck on her lips. Then he kissed her again with more force than the first one. It was hot and it feels so real. She couldn't help but moan at that time and Hiruma used that opportunity to let his tongue explore her mouth.

"Mamori, are you going to have a lunch with us?" Hitomi asked snapping Mamori out of her lala land. Mamori looked innocently at her friends, wondering why are they asking her that. Usually, they ate their lunch together unless she has something to do with the disciplinary committee.

"Of course I am. Why?" Mamori asked as she looks between her two friends, Hitomi and Akira.

"Well obviously you're not ready to go." Akira answered her, indicating Mamori's desk. Mamori looked at what Akira was trying to say, of course, she was right. She's not yet ready to go; looking by the way some of her books are still on her desk. She realized that she stopped packing her things while she was thinking of Hiruma.

Mamori said her apology and quickly packed her things. Her friends say its okay, saying that they still have a lot of time. Then, the three of them started to make their way to the cafeteria.

Mamori was currently debating within herself as she walked with her two closest friends. Should she tell them about what happened last Friday or not? Then again, she remembers her dream that day. Of course, she can't tell somebody about it. It would be too embarrassing for her. Since that, this became her daily routine, thinking about her dream about Hiruma. That thought had invaded her mind for the past week. She's even surprised how she manages to do her work with this.

Sadly, she knew that this wouldn't become real. It's Hiruma. He might trust her at some point but she would never be an interesting person for him. So whenever the football club have their daily practice, Mamori always force her mind to keep her head in reality. She has to act normal and pretend that everything is fine with her whenever she's with Hiruma.

She sighed heavily, knowing that she would have to do this again later at the afternoon practice. How long does she have to do this?

"Are you okay? What are you thinking about?" Hitomi asked while they walk towards the start of the line to buy some foods.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Don't mind me" Mamori answered automatically as she buys a slice of sandwich and a can of soda.

"Aren't you hungry? Do you feel sick?" Hikari asked with concern as she saw what Mamori brought. It's not that she was saying that Mamori eat a lot. Only that it was lunch time and that's all she's gonna be eating.

"No, I'm fine." Mamori answered and smiled, assuring her friends. She looks at her sandwich and remembered the box of creampuff that Hiruma gave her.

"Then, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked again, knowing that something is bothering her friend.

Mamori quickly think of a good reason. "Well, I'm just worrying about our game tomorrow with NASA aliens. USA's representing team against Devil Bats." She answered convincingly and smiles apologetically. "There's no need to worry about me. I'm just thinking about what might happen tomorrow." She added.

"Well, I think Devil Bats is going to do great tomorrow." Akira said as she winks at Mamori and tries to boost up her confidence. "So, you don't have anything to worry about Mamori. You're team is getting better, especially when they have you as a manager." She said as she continues to eat her lunch. Mamori nodded not wanting to say anymore as she looks at Akira.

She's feeling a bit guilty now, knowing that she's worrying her friends and at the same time, a bit of lying at them. It's true, she's worrying for the team tomorrow but she also has her own issues that she can't talk about with them.

"We're gonna watch your team tomorrow" Hitomi declared as she finishes her food. Mamori just smiled at them as a sign of her gratitude towards her friends.

"Oi, fucking manager! You're 8 minutes late!" Hiruma shouted as soon as he saw her and fired his semi-automatic AK-47. Mamori sighed and walked faster towards the field.

* * *

**HIRUMA'S POV**

"Oi, fucking manager! You're 8 minutes late!" Hiruma shouted as soon as he saw her and fired his semi-automatic AK-47. Mamori sighed and walked faster towards the field.

Lately, he notices that Mamori is a bit different. He can't put a finger on it but he knew it. Does she know what he did to her last week?

He knew that one way or another; he would definitely regret what he did. So if she knew about that one stupid mistake, is she starting to put some distance between him and her? He mentally shrugs at himself saying 'I told you so'. She's the angel and he's the devil. That should be enough for Hiruma, yet his stupidity can't fucking accept that.

Either way, what's new? All the people that's special to him, doesn't want him back and leaves him alone.

_'Tch. If that what she wants, then I'll fucking leave her alone. I don't need her in any way besides her labor as a fucking manager.'_

He fired at everyone of the team, shouting that they're not practicing enough for tomorrow's game. He might not get the girl but he would definitely get the championship, no matter what. He grinned as he remembers what he's planning for tomorrow. Win or Lose, the team is definitely going to get a benefit from it.

* * *

**MAMORI'S POV**

Mamori reminded herself not to think about Hiruma and focused on their game. She makes herself useful in every way she could for the team. Doing her very best in everything is her motto. It is important for her to do things with passion.

She watches every single player in the field; know their moves, collecting data about everyone, suggest new strategies to Hiruma. However, it is getting a bit difficult today, knowing that her efforts are being ignored by the said person. Yesterday, she felt that something has changed. Hiruma has been a bit colder to her, or is she?

She peeked at Hiruma while he's playing as the quarterback of the team. After watching him for the whole time, she had to admit that she has feelings for him. Yet she can't do anything about it, can she? Yoichi Hiruma, the quarterback of the Devil Bats, the cunning and goal-oriented devil that would use everything to get what he wants. Does she really want to offer her heart to him? No, but can she stop her heart from loving him? Absolutely, not.

She knows nothing about romantic love, she only reads about it in her books. But now, she's experiencing it first-handedly, without her realizing it. Slowly, as they work together for the team, she had the chance to see him for what he really is and she wants to thanks heaven for that opportunity.

They had a great game but unfortunately they lost by just 1 point. She really felt bad at first but as she saw Hiruma, she was a bit confused. As she saw him, it was not the face of someone who is currently experiencing their loss or does he thinks about it right now? Her question has been answered as Hiruma grinned widely.

He doesn't think of their loss. He always thinks forward, one step ahead of everyone. He doesn't dwell on the past that much. The future is more important for him.

As Mamori look at Hiruma's eyes, she can see that Hiruma doesn't like being a loser but after a year of spending like that last year, he's definitely thinking of a bigger picture. A new plan of course. Now that she remembers, Hiruma and the NASA's Aliens manager have a bet. That must be it!

She saw him grins as he walked towards their opponent's manager. She felt chills going through her spine, thinking about their bet. _'He can't be serious about going to America. It's impossible. He doesn't have our passports.' _Mamori assured herself.

Hiruma walked through Sena and Panther. "I hate to break up this tender moment, but you're gonna keep your end of the bargain." Hiruma said as he shows the passports of NASA Aliens' players.

"And what about you?!" NASA Aliens' manager pointed out. "You all have to leave Japan IMMEDIATELY, remember?!" he added.

"Ah, yes. I guess you don't need any more your plane tickets home anymore, right?" Hiruma said as his grin grew wider. He even shows the passport of everyone in his team.

"D-don't tell us-"

"Ya-ha! We're getting special training at America!" Hiruma shouted before they could finish their sentence.

* * *

'_I can't even believed we're already riding this plane going to America_.' Mamori thought as she look around her to see if everyone is asleep because they need some rest. Everyone is sleeping soundly except to Hiruma who is still typing furiously on his laptop. Sometimes, Mamori feels a bit sorry for his laptop, she thinks that the poor thing doesn't get to rest. Mamori sighed and started to walk slowly to him. She sat at the next empty seat to Hiruma, not really knowing what she would say to him.

He didn't look up to see the person or even stop typing when he felt someone sit beside him. He already knew who it is.

"Why are you still awake?" Mamori asked silently.

"Ask that to yourself." Hiruma answered still typing at the laptop.

Mamori sighed. "You should be sleeping right now. You need some rest after the game." Mamori insists ignoring what Hiruma just said to her.

Hiruma didn't say anything for a while. Instead, he just stopped from typing and look at Mamori's eyes. She could definitely hear her heart race and starting to wonder if Hiruma can hear it but she still manages to look at his emerald eyes. They just stared silently at each other.

Mamori was surprised by what she saw. Behind the Devil's famous grins and smirk, is a poor boy who's afraid of being rejected and left alone.

"Hi-Hiruma…" Mamori said but she stopped. She doesn't know what to say. She didn't expect this. Hiruma looked away and stared again at his laptop.

"What do you think of her?" Hiruma asked silently.

"Huh? Who?" Mamori asked, startled at the sudden question. Hiruma didn't answer and continued to look silently at the laptop. Mamori try to peek at the laptop too, to know what Hiruma is talking about. It was the same photo that she saw last week, his mother's photo.

She thinks for a while. She knew that Hiruma' father. Everyone knows the reason why Hiruma is _'untouchable'_ in the first place. Hiruma's father is one of the most successful businessmen in the country. But what does she know about his mother? Nothing was said about her. Society thinks of his father as a one big example of a womanizer.

That was it, isn't it? The thing that Mamori keeps on thinking about towards the photo. Why would Hiruma dye his hair? The answer is so simple, he never grew up with her. He grew up with his father. Mamori could feel her eyes watering at her realization but managed to keep it at bay. If one thing is for sure, Hiruma didn't show the picture to her just to feel pity for him.

"She's lovely…"Mamori answered silently. "You got her eyes." She said as she smiles at Hiruma who's still looking at his laptop. He didn't say anything for a while.

"Do you think she's a good mother?" Hiruma asked again after a short pause. Mamori was surprised by his sudden questions but decided to answer anyway.

"I think she is." Mamori answered.

"Mmhmm" Hiruma replied, not really sure if he's agreeing with her or not. "Now go back to your seat and have some sleep." He said as he closes his laptop and turns his back to Mamori. She looks at Hiruma's back for a while. '_Did I say something wrong? Maybe I offended him._' Mamori sighed and got up.

"I'm sorry" She said silently, almost a whisper. She made her way back to her seat and decided to have some sleep because she could already feel her eyes heavy. '_A very long day'_ She yawned.

* * *

**HIRUMA'S POV**

Hiruma open his eyes again and whispered, talking to himself. "Being sorry for what others have done." Hiruma chuckled under his breath and get back to sleep. Tomorrow would be a very long day, for sure.

* * *

_Sorry for posting it very late. T_T Our internet connection wasn't working for how many days! I promise I'll post the next chapter this week. And also I want to ask forgiveness for making Hiruma's mother like that XD. Thanks for reviews anyways. Hope you like it._


	5. At the Beach

Thank you for your reviews. I'm so sorry if I didn't post this chapter quickly. I felt like Hiruma is OC in my fanfic. Isn't he? .

Well, here is chapter 5. Hope you like it.

**-Mamori's POV-**

"I wonder what Hiruma is searching for?" Mamori mumble to herself while eating a box of creampuff in her own hotel room in America. She continues eating her creampuff while staring at her window. '_He's not a child anymore, Mamori._' She told herself. She realizes that she finished off her creampuff.

Mamori sat to her bed unsatisfied. She yawned and decided to have some sleep. She changes her clothes and lie down to her bed to have some sleep.

The next day wasn't been that good. She spent her time with Yukimitsu looking for Sena and Monta. They almost search in the whole city and decided to just wait in the hotel because that's all they can do. In the end, Sena and Monta told them about what happened to them in the whole day.

**-Hiruma's POV-**

"I finally found it" Hiruma said as he stands at the front of a tent at the beach.

**-Mamori's POV-**

Mamori look at the beach. It was breathtaking scenery. '

"Mamori-chan, what time will Hiruma meet with us?" Monta asked. She remembered the note from Hiruma saying meet him at the beach.

"10:00 A.M." Mamori answered absentmindedly still thinking about the note. She keeps on thinking how Hiruma got inside her room and place the note at her nightstand drawer. '_Surprising as always_.' Mamori sighed.

"We've still got two hours." Mamori said as the others go to their own business which leaves the three of them (Monta, Sena and Mamori). They decided to have some fun while waiting for Hiruma. They change their clothes and have some fun.

**-Hiruma's POV-**

Hiruma and Coach Doburoku walk towards the crowd to see the beach football tournament.

"And so the Devil Gunmen are up to the semifinals!!" The announcer said enthusiastically.

'_Devil Gunmen?_' Hiruma thought as he continues to walk to see the game. "What are those boneheads doing?" Hiruma said in surprise as he saw Monta and Sena together with Mamori who is also playing in the game. '_What is she doing out there?_' He looks at Mamori. And then he saw everything, her hair under the sun makes it softer and silkier, the heat of the sun that makes her cheeks warm, the glowing of her skin which caught the eyes of the bystanders. Looking at Mamori wearing a swimsuit at the beach drives him mad.

**-Mamori's POV-**

Mamori felt some goose bumps run down on her spine. Someone is watching her. She looks around her. Everyone is watching their game. It doesn't make sense but she still keeps on looking although she doesn't know who is she looking for.

And then she saw a blonde spiky head who is staring at her with a drunkard old man. She tries to see clearly if that was really Hiruma. She knows she was right but why is he staring directly at her? She turn her head to see if she is the one that Hiruma is looking at but she saw nothing and she looks straight at Hiruma trying to figure out what he was up to. She waits for him to avoid her gaze but he just smirked. Isn't it people's instinct that you avoid the gaze of someone you were looking at when he\she caught you looking at him/her?

And then she saw that the old man said something to make Hiruma shivered and suddenly look away. The beach football game resumes so she just shrugged it. She still has to protect Sena from their opponents.

**-Hiruma's POV-**

"You know them?" Doburoku asked as he continues to drink while waiting for the game to resume.

"The shorties are on my team. The girl with them is my fucking team manager." He answered still looking at Mamori. He saw Mamori looking around her. '_What is she looking for?_' And then she looks at straightly at him. Hiruma smirked. '_Pretty good senses huh.'_

Coach Doburoku looks at Hiruma and followed his gaze. He saw Mamori who is also looking straight at Hiruma. _'I never thought that Hiruma would have a girlfriend.'_ he thought as he keeps on looking at Mamori.

"Good Taste, Hiruma" He said with a smirked as he observes Sena and Monta. Hiruma shivered and look away from Mamori.

"Better not tell anyone about this." Hiruma cursed under his breath. Coach Doburoku chuckled and watch the game saw that Sena isn't running.

"Why isn't that other shrimp playing?" He asked.

"He has his reasons" Hiruma answered with a smirked as he saw Mamori guarding Sena from the opponent.

"Leave Sena Alone!" Mamori shouted while guarding Sena but she flew away from her spot.

'_Tch! Mother Hen! You shouldn't have done that!_' Hiruma thought as if he were shouting in his own mind. Luckily,Monta catch her before she hit the ground. Sena makes a run and they got to finals.

Devil Gunmen vs Too Tattooed so Hiruma join the team.

"Oi! Fucking Manger. I'm replacing you. Go find the rest of the Deimon team." Hiruma said as he walked through the game. Mamori can't argue with that, it was her job to keep the members of the team so she walk away to find the others. '_At least you won't try to protect Sena again, Mother Hen._' Hiruma smirked.

The won in the game and they've got Doburoku Sakaki as their own coach.


	6. Confessions At The Road

Greetings to everyone, I hope you'll like this new chapter. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! ^_^

**-Mamori's POV-**

"Huh? What are those guys doing out there?" She said as she looks at the window of the plane while holding Cerberus on her lap. '_Is this one of the plan of Hiruma?_' Mamori thought. She wonder for a while, she saw them tear their plane tickets one by one. "Ehh?! Are they planning to send me home, alone?" Mamori said as she put down Cerberus and started to get out of the plane.

"You guys are awful!" Mamori said as she run towards the crowd.

"Mamori-san! We we're hoping you'd come!" Monta greet her.

"You tried to send me back to Japan all alone!" She complained.

"No, we never meant to…"Kurita tried to apologize to her.

"Let's get started. We don't have much time until the tournament." Hiruma interrupted.

The team started to get ready for their death march. Hiruma and Mamori are arguing about the money they'll gonna use to go back to Japan.

"We'll earn all the money we need on the west coast." Hiruma said smugly.

"On the west Coast?" Mamori repeated while thinking. "D-don't tell me…" She added as she think about the casinos.

"Las Vegas" Hiruma declared without even blinking.

"Hiruma! You don't EARN money there!" Mamori complained. Hiruma just smirked and walk through the truck. He started to explain the Death March to the rest of the team. Mamori started to worry. She sighed and decided to go inside the truck and pet Cerberus to let it sleep in her lap. For sure, it would be a torture for the rest of the team. While Cerberus is sleeping she decided to buy some water to make herself useful. The day ended and they were all exhausted by the heat of the sun and the training for the others.

The next day, their torture resumes. Mamori just sat at the front of the truck to see the other members especially Hiruma. Suddenly, she remembers the moment when Hiruma kissed her at the rooftop of their school. She could feel her blooded flooded at her cheeks. She's not that dumb to be puzzled by what she's feeling right now. She already knew it. She's been thinking about this since she join the team and started to work with Hiruma. But, what would happen to their friendship if she told him what she feels about him? Yeah, she called it friendship even though they always argue. What would be Hiruma's reaction if she confesses about it? Is she prepared from whatever Hiruma would answer her? Well, she won't know the outcome if she won't try it. Even though how many times she thinks for it, how would she know? But what about his kiss, does that mean anything? She would be in the same place if she won't step forward. While she was thinking about it, her cell phone rang. It was call from Hiruma. She wondered why he was calling.

"Hello?" Mamori said as she pushes the button.

"Tell them that I want a 40-kilometers goal every day." The voice from the other end said suddenly. Mamori was surprised by what he said.

"Hiruma, you want 40-kilometers to be our daily goal?" Mamori said to be sure of herself. "We just barely managed to make 20." She added as she heard Coach Doburoku scolding the linemen.

"Just to what I said" Hiruma said simply. Mamori sighed. She know can't do anything about his decision when it comes to training.

"Fine, I'll do what you want. Just make sure you'll be safe." She said as she shut her phone. Now, she could really feel her cheeks burning. She decided to do what Hiruma told her.

At the end of the day, everyone got to rest. She helps the members to put some ice on their knees. And give them some waters to prevent them in dehydration. She heard the conversation of Monta, Sena and Yukimitsu about how Hiruma seems to be fine. She looked at Hiruma walking towards the back of the truck. '_He pretends he wasn't hurt at all. How stupid of him.'_ Mamori sighed. She gets some extra ice and bandages and followed Hiruma to the back of the truck.

She saw Hiruma typing at his laptop again and his pants is rolled up to his knees. It was swollen because of the running whole day. She slowly walks towards Hiruma and kneel beside him. '_This is it._' She bit her lip and gently put the bandage without saying to Hiruma.

**-Hiruma's POV-**

He walked towards the other side of the truck where no one was there. He sat at one of the baggage and opens his laptop. As he types on laptop searching for some information about his mother, he felt someone followed him.

"Huh? What are you doing fucking Manager?" Hiruma said surprised by what she was doing. "Just go tend the brats." He added as Mamori continue to put the bandage on his knees.

"I'm not leaving. Now hold your leg still." Mamori answered without looking at him. Hiruma look at Mamori. He can see the smile on her face. He wiggled his knees to annoy her.

"Hey, What are you doing?!" Mamori complained while struggling on the bandage. "I said to sit still" She added trying to hold still his knees.

He could feel his heart racing. What should he do? A while ago, she said to him to be safe and now she's putting a bandage on his knees. '_What's wrong with her?_' He chuckled.

"Anything funny?" Mamori look up, puzzled.

"You, mother hen, think that I can't take care of myself." He said with a smirk.

"Well, apparently you can't." She said as she stood up. She finished putting a bandage on his knees.

Hiruma just raised an eyebrow. She stood in front of him and smiled. And then she looks down on his knees. '_Yeah right, I can't_.' Hiruma rolled his eyes. "It's just a scratch. It's not like I can get an infection from that." He said smugly.

"You can't even walk properly." She complained as she sits down beside him. Hiruma look at her in disbelief.

"Who the hell said you can sit beside me?" He asked.

"Hiruma, I just wanted to talk with you." She answered silently but with a gentle in her voice.

"You already are." He smirked. Mamori sighed and said nothing. He waited for her to begin her talking as he work again at his laptop. He needs to save all the information he got about his mother. And then he looks again to Mamori. She still didn't say anything. She's just biting her lip as if she would explode from her nervousness.

"Oi, fucking manager, are you just going to sit here or what?" Hiruma asked impatiently. Mamori just sighed and then take a deep breath.

"I-I just want to say something." Mamori started

**-Mamori's POV-**

"I- just need to say something" She started. '_It feels like I'm going to explode. God help_ me' She took two deep breaths again. She's been holding her breath a lot right now. "" She added. Her voice was firm now. She could do it. She stared at Hiruma. He's looking straight at the road. He looks like a statue, no facial reaction and not moving at all. '_Is he listening to what I am saying?_'

"Uhmm…Hiruma, Are you listening?" She asked

"Just go on with your talking." He answered. '_How rude! Does he realize it is very hard for me to say these things?_' She thought but she decided to continue anyway.

"Well, my friend told me that I need to tell my feelings to the one I love." She started and her hands were trembling. She could hear her heart beating. "And I'm trying to tell him." She added. She bit her lip, doesn't know how to continue this. She sighed.

"What? Do you need me to blackmail the poor guy for you?" Hiruma said as he smirked.

"NO!" Mamori said as she looks at him, mystified. She looked again at the ground. _'I can do this' _She repeated to herself again and again. She concentrates to her breathing.

"Then what? What do you need from me?" Hiruma said in an irritating voice.

"I said, I'm. Trying. To. Tell. Him!" She said in a firm voice and she exhaled, she hadn't realized she's holding her breath. _'At last' _she thought. She's sure her cheeks were in pink now. She can't look at Hiruma and remained looking at the ground. She waited for Hiruma to response but he didn't. There is a long silence between them. Mamori can't bear it.

"I-I'm not asking for you to love me back. I just want to say it." Mamori said, almost a whisper.

She stood up and started to walk towards the other members. But suddenly, she felt two firm hands at her waist causing her to stop. She turned around and was surprised by how close they are.

"You don't have to ask me to love you back." Hiruma said as he growled. She felt his lips into her and closed her eyes as she savored the moment. His mouth moved tenderly over hers. She felt his hands tightened around her and broke the kiss. It was just a quick kiss but she felt dizzy, thanks to his arms she can still stand as she collected herself.

"Go back to the other side of the truck. They need you there." Hiruma said silently as he return to his place. Mamori just nodded and walk towards the other team members.


	7. Las Vegas

Sorry if I had a terrible grammatical errors. I'm just relying on the software's autocorrect option. By the way thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you liked it. So, here is the chapter 7, hope you like it. Have a nice day and please don't forget my reviews XD.

* * *

"HEY!!" Sena shouted while running towards them. Taki and Suzuna are right behind him.

"Sena?!" Mamori asked. She was worried to death when Sena suddenly disappear.

Sena told the whole about how he met Taki and Suzuna. He asked if Taki could join the team. Mamori arranged the foods for everyone. And they started to eat while listening to Sena . She looked at Hiruma who is grinning widely. Suddenly, she remembered what happened the other night. They didn't have the chance to talk about that because of the Huh-huh brothers' incident. By the way, what does he mean by she doesn't have to ask him to love her? Are they in a relationship now? This is her first time. She doesn't know what to do especially to Hiruma who is always unexpected. '_Let's just see how things would go.' _Mamori said to herself and sighed.

***

"Kekeke! A total newbie trying out for pros?" He said while eating. _'hmmm…This chicken curry is delicious'_ He thought. "Well, it's not like your chances were all the way at zero."He added as he took again a mouthful of the food. _'Mother Hen has a talent in cooking.'_ He doesn't always eat a delicious food at home. He lives alone in his apartment and too lazy to cook. Instead, he will just go to the convenient store to buy some food for himself.

He was happy at the things that are happening right now. The Huh-huh brothers willingly joined the team. Taki will now play on the team as their tight end. And most of all Mamori unexpectedly confessed her feelings to him. It's not that he is not aware that she has feelings for him. It is just that Mamori is the one who is not aware of herself that she is falling for him that is why he kissed her at the rooftop to let her realize that she's in love with Hiruma. But after the night that she confessed, they didn't have the time to talk about it. Yukimitsu is slowed the pace of the Death March so he used the time to research about his mother.

He finished his food and started to walk on the other side of the truck. He need to continue his searching for his mother. In his estimation, tomorrow they'll arrive at Las Vegas. He can gather some information about his mother there.

While he was reading some information, his eye widened, he found out that her mother bear another child to her second husband. He read when it was posted, he saw that it was almost five years ago when she bear the child. He saw a picture of a new born child. '_A male_' he smirked. The caption says 'Hamasaki Renjirou'. So this is his half brother look like? He 'tched' and closed his laptop. He decided to get some sleep.

The next day, everyone is working so hard to meet the goal. This is the last part of their death march and his muscles are screaming in pain. Since Coach Doburoku is explaining to the rest of the team how hard it would be for them, he decided to let everyone see the pictures of Doburoku and Shogun when they were still young.

Doburoku showed his scar that he got from the Death March and tell the story how he got it. "Let me say this again. Anyone who doesn't want to suffer the way I did you should quit now." But no one answered him. "If you're not careful, you'll never be able to use your legs the same way again" Coach Doburoku added. Everyone on the team disagreed and decided to continue the training.

Hiruma grinned and let everyone continue the Death March. But many things happened before they reach Las Vegas. The truck fell in the mud so almost everyone help to push the truck. He saw how the members would work as a team. _'They are now acting as a team'_ Hiruma grinned.

***

* * *

"Well, were out of gas again" Coach Doburoku said as he kick the wheel of the truck.

"We'll have to siphon some from the passerby." Kurita said while looking at the road.

"I'll stop a car that is fit for hitchhiking." Hiruma said as he open his suitcase and took out a bomb. "KEKEKEKE!" Hiruma's grin widened.

"You can't stop people with something that dangerous!" Kurita said as he trying to stop Hiruma from his evil plan. "A car" Kurita said as he try to block the way. Everyone tried to stop the cars that passing by but no one succeed.

"It is no good." Suzuna declared. "Just leave this part to the ladies." She said to everyone and look at Mamori. She walk up to Mamori and whisper to her the plan.

"Eh??" She replied in shock.

"Come on. No one can stop the cars except us" Suzuna said to her and winked. Mamori sighed in defeat.

"All right" She said and she suddenly took off her tank top and her tube top was left. They walk in the side of the road and pose like a super model there, trying to stop a car. Luckily the next car that saw the two girls stop and give them some help. Mamori climb up inside the truck to wear some clothes.

Hiruma was dumbfounded by the actions that were made by Mamori a while ago. At the same time, he was pissed off by Monta who keeps on drooling at the sight. '_That fucking monkey_' Hiruma 'tched'

"Time to hit the road again!" Hiruma shout as he fired some of his weapons.

***

* * *

Soon they reached Las Vegas. The whole team check in the hotel to have some sleep.

"This is not yet the goal!" Hiruma shouted as he fire his weapons to the other sleeping members.

"Hiruma, that's enough for now. Let them sleep. You also need to rest." Mamori said as she block the bullets.

Hiruma stop the firing and walk towards his room. '_You guys are lucky for now_' he tched and go inside his room. As he lay down in his bed, he heard the two girls talking outside the room.

"He's really tough!" Suzuna said in amazement. "I wonder why he's the only one who's so full of energy." She added.

"Yeah, I wonder…" Mamori said just to please Suzuna but she really knew how exhausted Hiruma is.

"Oh! I forgot to ask if my brother made to the team!" Suzuna said as she walks towards the room of Hiruma.

"Wait Suzuna-chan!. Not now. Just ask him tomorrow." She said with a smile. Suzuna agreed and walk to her room to have some sleep.

"Thanks, fucking girlfriend" Hiruma smirked as he let himself fall asleep.

***

* * *

The next day, Hiruma walk towards the receptionist of the hotel.

"Where's the fucking owner of this hotel?" Hiruma asked the receptionist while holding his gun.

"S-Sir?" The receptionist was too afraid to answer his question. "Guards!" The receptionist called out loud when she saw the gun from Hiruma.

"Tch! You, fucking receptionist, I'm not what you thinking!" Hiruma said as he felt 4 hands trying to drag him out of the hotel. Hiruma fired his gun to let him go but instead they tightened their grip to him. "I just wanted to talk to Fujimoto Manabu!" He shouted and fired his guns again.

"Guards! Let him talk to me. He's my nephew." A tall man said while walking down the stairs. The men quickly release of him and say sorry before they go.

"Tch! Your fucking receptionist doesn't believe what I've said." Hiruma said angrily and walk towards his uncle.

"Well, I'm sorry for what she did. Let's go to my office." He said as he walk towards the elevator and pushed the floor number. The employees greet the tall man and they were in a complete silence inside the elevator.

They go inside the huge office of his uncle. Hiruma sat in one of the black leather sofa amd chew his bubble gum. While Manabu stand in front of the window and told his secretary to go out for a while.

"It's been a while Hiruma. What makes you go here?" Manabu said

"Tell me where my mother is" Hiruma said.

"You're still the same. Rude as always." He chuckled. "So why did you decided to find her?" He added and he's now serious.

"What's the difference if I find her earlier?" Hiruma chuckled

"She's dying." Manabu answered quietly. Hiruma froze. "She had a leukemia and the doctors said that she only have 3 months from now." He added almost a whisper. Hiruma can't say anything or even feel anything. He felt like he's numb. He doesn't know what to feel.

Manabu walk towards Hiruma and held out a small paper. "Here is the address and her telephone number. She changed her cell phone and move to the other house when her husband died two years ago because of the car accident." Hiruma took it from him and look at it. "She's been waiting for you. I'll follow when I arrange all the things here. " Manabu added. Hiruma nodded and stand up. He walk towards the door and hold the doorknob. "Thank you" Hiruma said silently as he get out of the room.

* * *

So…This is my chapter 7. I'm sorry if there are no HiruMamo moments for this chapter but the next chapter I'll make sure to put it in there.

Oh Sorry if I'm making Hiruma's life miserable. HEHE! Don't worry Mamori would always be there for him. So don't be angry with me.

I think it will take how many days before I update again for the next chapter. . I would be very busy for the next new year.

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!!.


	8. Her First

OMG! :)) thanks for making my story one of your favorites even though it's not yet done and I haven't updated it for YEARS! I'm very happy that even if I've stop making these story I keep on receiving notifications from you guys. :)

Because of this…

Enjoy! :D

* * *

As Hiruma walk out the hotel, he doesn't know how to feel. It's been years since he last saw her. He took out the paper and read the following address and number. _'Back in Japan huh?' _Her mother married another rich business man years after she divorced his first husband. He opened his wallet and put back the paper he was holding. And then he saw the family picture of his mother with her second family in his wallet. "Tch"

He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey fucking girlfriend! I'll pick you at 4. Wear something nice." He didn't wait for her reply as he flips back his phone.

"Huh? Wait!" Mamori exclaimed. He didn't even let her answer_. 'Where is he supposed to pick me up?'_ She sighed_. 'Is this our first date?'_ She blushed as she thinks of it. She looked at her watch. It's only 11 in the morning; she'll have a lot of time to decide what she'll be wearing.

"Okay. First I have to eat a lunch and go to a mall to buy a new dress. I have 5 hours to do theses things so I don't have to panic." She said to herself. Just thinking about what type of dress or what color she'll be wearing and what accessories does she needs and a lot more to consider. This is her first date so she doesn't know what to expect especially if it comes to Hiruma.

She finished her lunch and started to get ready to find a new dress.

Hours later…

"Ooh! I only have one and a half hour before Hiruma pick me up. And I'm still stuck between these two dresses. Blue or Red?" She keeps on repeating herself panicky.

"Ma'am?" The saleslady said softly. "I think the red one will fit you perfectly." She added.

Mamori decided to take the advice of the saleslady. She also asked for her help to find her some accessories and a pair of high heels shoes.

* * *

Hiruma impatiently knocks on the door. He's been knocking for like what? Fucking 3mins? He doesn't like waiting. "Hey fucking girlfriend! Do you have any fucking intentions of getting out of your damn room?"

"Just wait! I'll be over there in just a minute. Please stop cursing, the others might here you" Mamori answered in panic.

"I don't give a damn with the-". He stopped as the door suddenly opened and the lady across the door appeared. At first, everything's in blur. And then,

Her auburn hair is tied up in a quite messy bun because of the soft curls in her hair that gives a classy look. Her dress that complements her hair fits perfectly in every curve in her body and gives her silky skin glow more. Her red high heels shoes makes her long slender legs stand out. And her smell, he hates but at the same time he likes the smell of a fucking watermelon.

"Hiruma, I said stop cursing." She repeated in a low voice. Obviously, she's being shy because of the way Hiruma look at her.

"You fucking girlfriend! You even made me wait for you! What the hell are you doing in your fucking room? You'll be punished because of this!" He angrily said as he started walking towards the lobby.

"Wait!" As she catch up with him_. 'These are killer heels! How am I supposed to keep on walking with these?'_ She thought worriedly as she carefully walk with it. She looked at the man beside her. Chewing his gum, his both hands inside his pockets, He doesn't look like nervous at all. He's wearing a black tuxedo with a white inner polo. His two upper buttons were loose and enough to see his collarbone. He looks so sexy with the way he wear his tux. His smell, he smells like a brewed coffee with a hint of a mint flavor. She still couldn't believe that she has a date with this man.

"So, where are going?" Mamori ask as they got inside the cab.

"Bellagio" Hiruma answered simply.

"What? But isn't it too expensive to go there?" Mamori said in shock. Bellagio is one of the top 10 hotels in Las Vegas and besides, they don't have much money to afford bigger hotels. He didn't answer.

"Did you bring your fucking bathing suit?" Hiruma asked bluntly.

"Eh? You never told me to bring one! Besides, it won't fit in my purse, it's too small. And my hair…" It never crossed her mind that they would go swimming. She doesn't have any extra clothes with her.

"Yeah. Yeah. Fucking girlfriend, stop blabbering. Just get out of the fucking cab." Hiruma said.

She didn't realize that they were already there. She stepped out of the vehicle and was amaze by the Mediterranean villa style of the hotel. Her mouth form a big O as she scan at the entrance of the building.

"Close your fucking mouth; you might catch a fucking fly with it." Hiruma said as he smirked.

Mamori give her a puffed look as she close her mouth. _'So this is the feeling when you have arrived to a luxurious environment of elegance. I wonder where we would get our payment for these.' _ Mamori thought as she mentally estimates the price in every services offered.

"Hey fucking girlfriend! Are you just going to fucking stand there or what?" Hiruma said angrily and walk towards the lobby.

Mamori hurriedly went to his side and walk together inside.

They went into a breathtaking Conservatory & Botanical Gardens that is so big; it almost looks like a public park for everyone. The organizers theatrically arrange gazebos, bridges, ponds, and water features uniquely for each season.

They walk quietly side by side together. Mamori feels she needs to talk a bit to ease up. They can't just spend the night without talking. She even has these questions in her mind that she wants to be answered.

"Hiruma, can we rest for a while in that gazebo?" She said as she pointed out the nearest gazebo in their path. If she walks too much she might not enjoy this night because of her heels.

Hiruma walk towards the gazebo and lean in one of the posts of it. Mamori tries to sit in the fence (or something _ I don't know what it's called) near Hiruma and hold at the post to balance her weight. _'Ah at last!' _Mamori thought.

"My fucking uncle owns this place so you don't have to fucking worry much about the damn bills." Hiruma suddenly said.

"Oh! That explains!" Mamori answered with awe. She never thought of Hiruma having an uncle that is sooo rich. "But it wasn't just the bills that I was thinking." She said silently as she looks at Hiruma by her side.

"Just fucking spit it out." Hiruma said. _'Oh the mind reading abilities' _she sighed.

"I just want to ask some questions… about our relationship." Mamori began. She could feel her blood rushing to her face as she said the word 'relationship'. She's not used to these things so she wanted to make things clear to her.

"Are we supposed to hide these things between us?" She added when Hiruma didn't answer.

"Kekekeke! Do you want the fucking whole world to know that we're together?" Hiruma said as he grinned.

"Not in that way!" Mamori answered as she blushed heavily. She sighed. At least she knows the answer to that. They don't have to keep it as a secret but they don't even need to tell the news. That's more she like it.

"Uhmm.." Mamori started again. "Should I call you Yoichi or still Hiruma?" She knew this one is kinda dumb question but she really want to call him Yoichi. It feels like a little awkward if she would suddenly call him by his first name so she's finding a way to actually call him Yoichi without hesitation.

"You can call me whatever you fucking want, fucking girlfriend." Hiruma answered as he started to walk again. _'Yoichi, it is!'_ she thought happily.

"Where are we next?" She asked while following him.

"Fucking Golf" He answered.

"You play golf?" Mamori gasp. He didn't answer. They keep on walking and reach the exit of the magnificent garden. At the front of the exit door, there's a white electric golf cart.

"Fucking Girlfriend, get in." He commanded. Mamori followed what he said.

"Eh? Ano…where's the driver of this cart?" She asked while trying to find someone who looks like a driver.

"I'm the one who'll fucking drive this damn cart." Hiruma answered in a big devil grin. Mamori felt her spine shiver at the famous grin. She could already imagine how this ride would be.

* * *

"Hey fucking girlfriend! Do you plan on spending your fucking night in there? Kekeke!"

"Well, if you didn't drive too rude, I won't be having a trouble standing up" Mamori said as she tries to get out of the cart even if she's dizzy.

"Are we really gonna play?" She asked. She still cannot believe that Hiruma knows how to play golf. _'I don't know how to play' _she thought.

"Waaait!" A young man called as he runs towards them while carrying the Golf bag. Hiruma suddenly took out his AK-47 out of nowhere and shoot at the caddie. "Kekekeke! Fucking caddie is late." He said. Mamori realized that that caddie was the one supposed to drive the cart. And maybe, just maybe, while he was getting the golf bag, that's when the time they arrive at the golf cart. Then Hiruma, hating to wait, he left the poor caddie and drove crazily to the area.

"Yoichi, he was supposed to be the one driving the cart, wasn't he? And we left him. Mamori concluded.

Hiruma stop firing and face her. He let his evil laugh and dark aura surrounded her. Mamori sighed. _'So, I'm right.'_

Hiruma started playing while Mamori stood in front of him trying to learn the proper posture. _'Hmm... I don't think it would be hard as it is. As long as I could hit the ball it would be all right' _she thought_. 'I'll just bend my knees a little and-'_she was cut off as Hiruma handed her a club.

"Hey fucking girlfriend, don't just stand there. It's your fucking turn."

"Oh! Okay." Mamori said as she tries to copy the earlier posture. She swings her arms and hit the ball as hard as she can. She searched for the ball as soon as she hit it, trying to look where it has landed.

"Kekekeke! Can't find the fucking ball?" Hiruma teased. Mamori find out that the ball just rolled almost one foot from its place. She didn't hit the ball well. Her face turned into crimson red.

"Well, you're suppoed to teach me!" She said in defense. "I don't know how to play golf." She added.

"Yeah, it's fucking obvious." Hiruma said as he walks towards Mamori. He stood behind her and holds her hands. It's like molding her to his form to get the correct posture. "You shouldn't let your eyesight leave the ball." _'Fuck' _he could smell her hair. "Keep your fucking arms straight to measure the distance of the damn ball from you." He added. He started to swing their arms and hit the ball.

After almost an hour and a half of playing, they head back to the main building of Bellagio. _'It's almost seven o' clock.'_ She thought. _'My ankles are starting to hurt.' _They walk towards a small line of people. But Hiruma didn't follow the line, instead he just go straight to the entrance. Mamori just followed him. They seated at the very front part of the seats. In front of them is just an open space. _'What are we going to watch then?'_

"Uhh…Yoichi-"

"A fucking fountain show. Just shut up and let your fucking feet have a rest." Hiruma cut her off. _'The mind reading ability again…' _She thought. As soon as she finished her sentence, the lights opened. The show started. The water synchronized with the music and the lights in the water added the beautiful choreography of the complex water. Everything is very romantic. She never imagined that their first date would be very extravagant like this.

At the middle of the show, she started to feel cold so she slowly rub her arms and shoulder with her hands. When she's about to rub the other shoulder, she suddenly felt a big warm coat around her. She was surprised to see Hiruma's coat on her. She looks at Hiruma, he still has his poker face like nothing has happened. The show ended in a big round of applause and the people started to get out.

"Hey fucking girlfriend, let's eat. I'm fucking starving." Hiruma said as he walks towards the exit.

* * *

"How did I get in this situation?" Mamori told herself as she changes her clothes. She wears the bathing suit that Hiruma brought her a while ago. She sighed. 'I never thought that we would really have a night swimming.' It doesn't mean she doesn't want to have swimming. Good thing it's a Jacuzzi, she doesn't have to wet her hair. She fixed it for almost half an hour.

When Mamori arrived at the pool, she saw that Hiruma was already there. She could feel her blood rushing to her face. She has already worn a bathing suit inAmericaand Hiruma saw her. But this time, they were alone.

"At nine o' clock, we'll go back at the fucking hotel. We have to be early for the flight tomorrow." Hiruma said as Mamori shyly dip her feet at the pool and join him.

"Thank you for everything tonight." Mamori said. This warm water would let her body rest for everything they did. "I had a great time." She added. Hiruma just smirked and close his eyes. Mamori did the same to relax.

* * *

"Hey fucking girlfriend! Wake up!" Hiruma said as he stands in front of Mamori trying to wake her. Mamori opened her eyes.

"Oh! Sorry! I fell asleep!" She said as she hurriedly stood up and climb out the Jacuzzi. She felt dizzy. _'What time is it?' _She gets ready to head back to their hotel. She didn't realize how long they have been in that Jacuzzi. _'Has Hiruma also accidentally fallen asleep?' _She thought as the got inside the cab.

"Yoichi, how long have we stayed at the Jacuzzi?" She asked, still feeling dizzy. She could feel her feet wobbly.

"Two hours." Hiruma answered.

"Eh? Two hours!"

They arrived at the hotel after a few minutes. They walked to their rooms.

"Yoichi!" Mamori said as she runs toward Hiruma before he could go inside his room. When Hiruma is about to turn his head, he suddenly felt a soft lips in his cheeks. "Thank you." Mamori said softly and then she ran again towards her room. Hiruma smirked as she closed her door.

"Fucking manager knows how to flirt." He said. And he got inside his room.

* * *

So… Here it is! Hope you enjoyed it. And again, sorry for my errors and a little OOC with both of the characters, I think. Please review and suggest more. Thank you in advance! :D The next chapter is half way done. I'll just have to rewrite and type it. Have a great day!


	9. Meeting the family

Hi guys! :D Here's the next chapter :)

* * *

The team went back to Japan, back to their normal lives. But today, they we're all waiting for the same thing, the new line up of Devil Bats.

Even though Mamori is disappointed with Hiruma's decision with Yakimitsu, Hiruma was able to compensate for it by offering her to walk to her house. Or at least that's what he was meant when he suddenly dragged Mamori out of the campus while preparing her things to leave.

"Yoichi! Where are we going?" Mamori asked in surprise.

"To your fucking home"

They walk silently side by side. Mamori peek at his hand near her, long, slender, calloused, and strong. She wonders if he knows how to play piano or guitar or other instruments. She wants to hold his hand. She wants to know the feeling being held by his hands. She sighed. She doesn't want to make the first move _again_.

Suddenly, she felt a warm, strong, and a bit rough hands hold hers.

"Happy, fucking girlfriend?" Hiruma said as he smirked. Mamori just look down as her face turned into crimson red.

"Well… Here we are." Mamori said as they stand in front of a medium sized two storey house. After a few minutes, she's puzzled why Hiruma still standing there and not saying his goodbye. _'Is he planning to-'_

Hiruma suddenly pressed the doorbell. Mamori gasped. She's right.

"Who is it?" A woman's voice from the device answered. Mamori ran towards the doorbell. "It's me, Mom"

"Oh! You brought a visitor with you!" Her mom said with excitement as she open the door for them.

"Mom, I want you to meet Hiruma Yoichi. Yoichi, my mom." Mamori said uneasily.

"Good fu-" Mamor glared at him. "Good evening ma'am." Hiruma repeated clearly.

"My, my! You don't have to hold yourself. Anezaki had told me many things about you" Her mom said as she giggled.

"Mom!" Mamori protested. Hiruma just smirked at her.

"Come on Anezaki. You didn't tell me he's coming and most of all; you didn't tell me that he's so handsome." Her mom added and continues to giggle. Mamori sighed in embarrassment. "Oh! You should have your dinner here! Too bad, her father can't join us tonight, he'll be late." She said as she walks towards the kitchen.

"You don't have to bother, ma'am." Hiruma answered. But he was never heard.

"Just take your seat. My mom won't let you go home by now." Mamori said as she gestured Hiruma to take his seat with her. She's feeling uneasy for some reason she can't explain.

"Why are you fucking nervous? It's obvious that your mom likes me." Hiruma said. Mamori sighed. _'He's right. He knew my feelings better than me'_

"Kekekeke! Fucking manager like me too much huh?" Hiruma said in tease.

"You guys are really cute together" Her mom said and giggled in front of them. "Let's eat while the food is still hot." She added and walk back to the dinning room.

"Let's go." Mamori said as she stood. The three of them ate together. Most of the time, Mamori's mother would say all the things Mamori told her about Hiruma. And Mamori would tell her mom to stop while Hiruma would just smirk or grin.

"You know, I think it's the best for Anezaki to have you." Her mom said "Shen she's younger, she never had a happy school life. She would just lock herself in her room and study." She added and sighed. "Sometimes, I worried about her that she won't be able to enjoy her time."

"Huh?" Mamori said in surprise. "Well, I enjoyed it" She added in defense.

"Good thing she have you now, and your whole team of American Football." She said like she didn't hear what Mamori said. Hiruma smiled. Mamori was surprised; it was very seldom to see him smile. Even just for a split of a second, it was priceless.

"Bye! You should come again! Visit us okay?" Her mom said in a loud voice as they bid their goodbyes.

"Take care" Mamori said with a smile.

"Kekekeke! What did you just fucking said?" Hiruma said as he suddenly bring out his AK-47 out of nowhere.

"Oh that's a good thing." Her mom said. Mamori look at her in puzzle. "He could protect youfrom the bad guys out there using those." She added.

"Mom, she's the _'bad guy'_." Mamori quoted as she rolls her eyes.

Hiruma smirked and walked out. Mamori look at him as he disappears in the dark.

* * *

The next day, after their afternoon practice at Deimon, Mamori is on the way to her usual bakery shop to buy her favorite creampuff. After she brought a whole box, she was surprised to see a boy behind her. The cute little boy is wearing a tux that fits perfectly at him. He has a dark brown hair and has a white complexion_. 'What a cute boy'_ Mamori smiled.

She kneel down, "May I help young man?" She said softly. The boy's face brightened and nodded. He pointed at the box of creampuff.

"Oh, you must be hungry." Mamori said as she open the box and gave him a piece. They walk towards the nearest bench beside the bakery shop. She also gets herself a creampuff and joined the little boy. She watched the little boy as he munch his creampuff. He has a pointed nose, thin lips, and jade eyes that seem familiar to her.

"What's your name? Where are you parents?" Mamori asked as she searches around them for someone who might be the parents or guardian of the boy.

The boy shook his head. "My name is Ren."

"What about your parents, Ren?" The boy looked at her eyes and smiled sadly. Again, he shook his head.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Mamori said softly and they continue to eat.

Suddenly, a limousine park in front of them, four men in black suit get out of the vehicle and hurriedly stand beside the boy and bowed. "Young master, you need to go home now. Your mother is worrying about you" The man nearest to the boy said.

"What's going on? I thought Ren doesn't have his parents." Mamori suddenly said, being surprised by what's happening. She has to be sure that this little boy would go home safely.

"I'm not coming with you unless nee-chan would come with me." The boy said.

"Young master, you know we can't bring strangers in the mansion. What if she's a bad person? She looks suspicious." The man in suit said like they didn't hear what Mamori said. She's hot on heels now. Does she look suspicious? She even helped the kid when he's hungry!

"I'm not a bad person!"

"Yes, she's right! She gave me her creampuff when I was so hungry. I have to thank her for that." The boy answered in protest.

Mamori is confused by what's happening around her. The little boy tugged her shirt to notice him.

"Nee-chan, come with us. We're not bad. I want you to meet my mother." He said with a smile.

The limousine entered a very tall gate and stop in front of a big traditional house. _'Who is this kid?' _Mamori thought as they entered the house. The maids line up and bowed to welcome them.

"Go-good Afternoon" She shyly said at the beautiful woman lying in the bed. _'She looks familiar' _though she can't remember where did she saw her.

"Mom, meet my new friend!" Ren said excitedly as he hops to his mom's bed and sat beside his mom. "She gave me food when I was soooo hungry."

"You shouldn't leave the house so you won't be hungry." His mom pouted at him. "Thank you." His mom smiled. "Have a seat." She added.

"I'm sorry if Renjirou bothered you too much." The woman said as she sat up in her bed. "I'm Renjirou's mother, Chiyo. He had been quite disobedient these past few months after he found out my sickness." She said sadly.

And they talk for hours, giggled, cried and laughed again together. Ren and his mother just got back from America weeks ago after finding out her mother's sickness. Her husband is dead but leaves them with lots of money using his business. And now, Ren is about to lose her mom in such a young age. Everyone is worried for him. Being a _'mother hen'_ her instincts is kicking up, she wants to take care of him. she wants to protect him. Mamori didn't realize that it's getting late already. She had her dinner at the mansion and got a ride back home.

* * *

The next day, she went to her usual bakery again to buy some creampuffs before she go to the team practice. When she's about to buy her creampuff, someone called her.

"Mamori-neechan!" Renjirou runs towards her.

"Oh! Hi Ren" Mamori greeted him. "Why are you here? Are you going to buy some creampuffs too?" She added.

"Hmm... No."

"Then why? Does your mother know you're here?"

"Yes. Can I go with you?" Ren said with his puppy eyes. Mamori couldn't say yes. She was his first friend after all. He didn't have a chance to meet some new friends before. Everything must be hard for him. She sighed. She would have to explain things to Hiruma.

"Fine. But you must behave, okay? Our team captain is kinda strict. Just stay with me." Mamori said.

"Yeeey! Where are we going nee-chan? What kind of team is it? You play some sports?"

"To my school. We have our practice for football this weekend but I don't play. I'm the manager of the team."

"Ohh…"

"Who is this fucking kid?" Hiruma said in a loud voice. Cerberus walks the child and sniffs him. Renjirou started crying in excessive fear of Hiruma and Cerberus. Everyone in the team stopped. They are starting to get afraid for the more torture that about to come.

"Yoichi! He's just a kid." Mamori said as she took Ren and carry him. "He's new to Japan and I'm his only friend. He wanted to go with me so I've decided to bring him here." She explained. Hiruma was looking at the kid with a blank face like he's scanning the face of the child. _'Did he listen to what I was saying?' _For a minute, Hiruma wasn't saying anything and then he snapped. Hiruma bring out his AK-47 and fired it in the air.

"Why did you fucking stop training? You sissies!" He shouted then walked away from Mamori and the kid.

"Nee-chan, is he always like that?" Ren whispered.

"Yeah. Behave okay?" Mamori said and smiled. They watch as the team has their training. Mamori did her duties while Ren sat aside.

"Thank you!" Everyone said and started to leave the clubroom. The three of them was left. Mamori is cleaning the room and making a coffee. Hiruma is busy typing something in his laptop. Ren was sitting across Hiruma, looking intently at him. Ren took out his cellphone and texted.

The three walked out the campus when the familiar limousine parked in front of them. The butler opened the door for them. As the butler look up at them, he was surprised and stop for a moment as he look at Hiruma. Mamori look at them for a second.

"Nee-chan, let's go." Ren tug her shirt and he go inside the vehicle.

"Yoichi, I'll-"

"I'll fucking go with you." Hiruma cut her off and got inside the limo. Mamori was surprised and followed Hiruma inside.

The butler bowed again and closed the door.

"Yoichi, What are you doing here?"

"Hey fucking kiddo, get us to your fucking mansion." Hiruma said. Everyone inside the car is in complete silence.

They arrived at the mansion. Mamori is getting shy again for having Hiruma with her. They might cause some trouble or bother Ren's mother. She sighed. _'What is he thinking?' _

"Mom, we're here!" Ren excitedly run towards Chiyo. "And with another new friend." He added. "But he's kinda bad person" He whispered but clear enough to be understand by everyone.

Mamori and Hiruma stand beside Chiyo as she hugs her child. She turned towards them to welcome them. Chiyo stopped as she looked at them. Surprise, hurt, afraid, happy all at the same time, is in her face. Mamori sat beside her. Hiruma stayed in his feet with no reaction at all.

"Are you alright?" Mamori said

"Yo-Yoichi?" Chiyo said in almost a whisper and she cried in her hands.

* * *

So.. I think it's too short but I want the story to have a bit cliffhanger feeling. :D Though I think you already know what it is. Haha :))

Hope you like it. :) Please do not forget to review! :D


End file.
